


The Day They First Met

by agapeandzoe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapeandzoe/pseuds/agapeandzoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory : Part III, Chapter 26, Love Won’t Leave (Posted on Fanfiction)</p><p>Alex finds the gift from John Munch, behind the sofa while cleaning, and remembers when she and Olivia first met…this is what happened on that day…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Day They First Met  
October 20, 2000  
The squad room was bustling—busier than normal on that Tuesday morning. Their morning meeting had just dispersed, Cragen filing them in and the fellow detectives, in turn, filling him in, and Elliot had just made a joke about the vending machines in the precinct and how long the food items had been in there, Munch commenting something about Lyndon B. Johnson having been in office when they were last replaced.  
Olivia shook her head and smiled before leaning back in her chair and letting the tips of her fingers carelessly scratch the back of her head, lingering through her short, thick locks. She clasped her fingers now, letting her palms rest on the crown of her head as she remembered something that her partner needed reminding of. “Boy, I am starving…anyone up for lunch? If I recall correctly, Elliot said he was paying this time and, believe me, he won’t get out of it easily…a bet’s a bet…” Olivia smirked at her partner across the expanse in between their two desks.  
“Hey…” Elliot began to shuffle a few folders on his desk, “…betting on office relationships is highly unethical…’  
“A bet’s a bet, El…” Olivia offered.  
“Man up, Stabler, and admit that sometimes a woman’s intuition is more powerful than us peon males realize…” Munch smirked over his darkened lenses.  
Olivia nodded, “Amen to that…” She moved forward in her chair, reaching for her antiquated desk phone, “I have to call Mrs. Heath and see if she can come in today and make a positive ID from the book.” Olivia lifted the receiver of her desk phone and punched in the numbers for the home of Shelly Heath, a woman who had been sexually assaulted just one day prior.  
A slight hush fell over the squad room—chatter lowering, movement almost ceasing—and Olivia felt an unmistakable sensation. It was almost as though the room was suddenly charged with electricity, ions and atoms and protons spinning, soaring and bumping into each other. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck and the tops of her arms stood at attention.  
She shivered lightly and let the receiver rest in between her shoulder and cheek and sat back, rubbing her upper arms from the sudden sensations. The line on the other end began to ring and Olivia sat, staring at the photo of both she and her mother on her desk.  
Face tilted downward but letting her eyes angle upward, the brunette saw a few officers by the entrance of the squad room part slightly and then there she was—a vision in navy—a confidence, an air of regality. Long, toned, ivory legs strode assuredly into the room, hand holding the strap of a mahogany attaché at her shoulder, head poised and focused straight ahead as she almost glided, as several other officers took note, stopping what they were doing to ogle the classy beauty now in their presence.  
The other end of the line picked up as Olivia let her eyes follow this mysterious woman, face still tilted downward, watching as the blonde rapped on the door to Donald Cragen’s office. “H-hi, y-yes…Mrs. Heath?” Olivia stuttered, returning her focus to her phone call.  
A shaky sigh on the other end, “Speaking.”  
“This is Detective Benson with special victims…is there a chance that you might be able to come in and take a look at a set of photos…”  
Olivia watched as Captain Cragen let the tall, smiling, slim woman into his office, closing the door behind her. But Olivia noticed that only the statuesque woman was smiling. The Captain had his game face on—unyielding and professional.  
“…or would you like my partner and I to come by sometime this morning?” Olivia continued to peer through the window at her superior and this new, intoxicating vision standing in his office.  
“I can come in. What time?”  
“As soon as you can Mrs. Heath. The sooner the better so we can get this started and bring your rapist to justice…” Olivia continued eyeing the windows of her captain’s office, eyes scanning the back of the beautiful blonde’s head, the woman now seated, eyeing those silky flaxen locks, her posture, even sitting, impeccable.  
Probably has had ballet training or has modeled, Olivia mused, smiling lightly, before the voice on the other end of the line finally spoke.  
“OK. I can be there in half an hour…”  
“Sounds perfect. See you then…” Olivia returned the receiver to the base and leaned back in her chair, folding her hands and placing them back on the crown of her head, eyes returning to the woman in Cragen’s office.  
She heard the clicking of a camera and looked up to find the reporter for the Metro New York Paper standing in front of her, camera in front of his face, clicking a few more for good measure. He was doing a small piece of Manhattan’s Special Victim’s Unit and was to be there for the next three days.  
Olivia narrowed her eyes at the reporter who was now smiling at her from over his camera.  
“One more…smile…” he offered.  
Olivia gave him a full-toothed, obnoxious grin. “According to the number of clicks I heard, you’ve already taken around eight photos.”  
Elliot’s desk phone rang and Olivia witnessed him pick it up, shaking his head, and smile at her as the photographer for the paper stood poised, taking a few of her partner now.  
“One more…” he winked, moving the focus back onto the brunette and clicking the camera a few more times.  
The door to Cragen’s office swung open now, her boss letting the blonde woman exit first before following her from the cramped room.  
Just then, Elliot stood from his desk, taking his jacket from the back of his chair, “Domestic disturbance. East 59th Street. Officers there. The victim is on her way to Mercy. Officers have the boyfriend in cuffs.”  
Olivia floundered, “I’m expecting Mrs. Heath here in a few minutes…”  
“Take Fin.” Cragen commanded.  
“Alright, Cap…” Fin turned to Olivia, “…you owe me one, Benson…”  
Olivia smiled as the two disappeared from the squad room and around the corner. She reached for her cup of lukewarm coffee and took a sip, feeling that sensation along the back of her neck again.  
“Olivia…” Captain Cragen began.  
Olivia set her cardboard cup down and looked up, “Yeah, Captain…?”  
“This is Alexandra Cabot. She’s our new ADA. Alexandra Cabot, this is Detective Olivia Benson.”  
Olivia cocked her head to the side as she gazed at the tall, strikingly beautiful woman before her. God, those eyes. Olivia studied them. The brunette had never seen such a shade of blue in all of her life—crystal clear, strikingly magnetic, beautifully-shaped eyebrows perched above them, and that silky golden hair.  
She watched a slow flush creep upward along the blonde’s neck and into those porcelain cheeks. Is she embarrassed? Turned on? Olivia blinked a few times now. What am I doing? You just met the woman. But she is incredibly, undeniably attractive…  
Olivia snapped herself from the goofy grin she felt creeping onto her face and looked down now, reaching for her now-empty cup and standing, sliding the flat of her left palm downward to smooth the left thigh of her tight jeans.  
She caught the blonde eyeing her movement as she did so before those cerulean pools returned to her own gaze. “It’s nice to meet you.” Alexandra Cabot smiled, set her briefcase down on the floor next to her, and held her hand out. “Don says the SVU team is one of the best.”  
Olivia switched her cup into her left hand and returned the grin and the handshake, a buzzing shock passing through their joined hands as she did so. “Sorry…” she uttered.  
The blonde jumped slightly, but smiled.  
Their hands parted and the Captain’s phone was heard ringing inside his office.  
“I’ll let you two get acquainted…” he smiled, before turning and moving back into his office.  
AAA  
Alex watched the woman in front of her, not hiding her curiosity in the slightest. She let her eyes fleet downward to the mesmerizing woman’s lower torso before letting her gaze make its ascent slowly upward—fitted burgundy jeans, form-hugging black, turtleneck sweater, cute, thick, short, glossy chocolate locks. And that body. Jesus Christ her body was amazingly fit, yet simultaneously, femininely voluptuous. There wasn’t one curve on her that didn’t scream woman. The way that sweater hugged those beautiful breasts and how those jeans held on to those hips, that ass, and that duty belt—her gun and badge so authoritative. And the way her toned…  
“How has your first day been so far?” Olivia smiled, holding her cup up enticingly. “Coffee?”  
Alex smiled and nodded, following the brunette detective to the counter of the small coffee station. Detective Benson took a Styrofoam cup from the stack and handed it to the blonde before taking the carafe from the machine and beginning to pour, the dark liquid steaming.  
“Thanks.” Alex brought her cup closer, watching as Detective Benson poured her own. “It’s been good. Still not quite sure what to expect with this particular unit. I interned with Arthur Branch for two years, but this is my first gigue flying solo.” She smiled and took a sip of the scalding brew. “You?”  
They began walking back to the brunette detective’s desk.  
“How long have you been here with SVU?”  
“This is my second year.” Olivia sat in her chair. “But I was an officer for a few years before transferring here and moving up to detective.” Olivia smiled and took a sip of her coffee.  
Alex turned now and leaned against the detective’s desk, crossing one ankle over the other. She watched as the brunette’s eyes flitted briefly to her legs and then returned to her own.  
The blonde couldn’t help but feel at ease with this stranger, yet somehow excited, all at once. Somehow, those cocoa orbs were comforting, inviting, warm and curious. Alex wanted to find out more about this woman. Of that she was certain.  
“Are you from New York, originally?” Olivia asked.  
The blonde smiled, “Born and raised…Southampton…how about you?”  
Oh, God. Did that sound obnoxious? Should I have mentioned that? Will she think I’m a snob?  
The detective only nodded, a slight smile on her face. She was relaxed, her demeanor appeared as comfortable as Alex felt. They studied each other for a moment, unabashedly.  
“Born and raised, too. Right here in Manhattan…” the brunette smiled.  
What’s happening here? Alex wondered. What am I feeling? The woman was stunningly beautiful. That was obvious. But this is something else entirely. Sure, the lust is there. Alex felt her body heat up immediately. But this was something so much more than instant physical attraction.  
She looked at those almond-shaped orbs, those beautifully-shaped eyebrows, the gentle curve of her nose, those lips, slightly parted and even more slightly in a smirk. And that gorgeous, glowing caramel skin.  
“The Hamptons is a beautiful area,” Olivia admitted. “I’ve been a couple of times on vacation.”  
With a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Husband? Alex wondered, her eyes carefully scanning to view the bare ring finger of the brunette.  
Good. Not married, Alex admonished. Or engaged.  
“Nothing like the buzz and hum and excitement of the city, though…” Alex smiled. “The restaurants here in Manhattan are some of the absolute best.” Alex folded her left arm across her belly and sipped from her cup once more.  
“Best Italian food in the country, as far as I’m concerned…” the brunette offered. “New York style pizza…eggplant parmigiana from—” the brunette tried.  
“Tony’s de Napoli…” the blonde interrupted, feeling her grin broaden.  
Olivia nodded, “Exactly. I take it that you’ve had it…”  
“I have and it is the absolute best I’ve ever had…” Alex felt her cheeks burn at her own comment. “The eggplant, that is…”  
“I got it…” the brunette laughed lightly. “The city has some great shopping, too…although I’m not much of a shopper these days. Not enough time.” She flashed a dazzling smile, perfect teeth gleaming, grin broad and genuine.  
“I’ve gotten some of the best deals on shoes at a couple of small boutiques in Soho. They don’t advertise, but when you go on the right day, you can go home with some steals…”  
Alex watched as the brunette detective leaned over and looked at her bone-colored pumps. “You have good taste…” Olivia sat upright again, but not before her gaze slowly moved upward along her exposed calves and knees, smirking at the blonde attorney.  
“Thank you…nine and a half is sometimes difficult to find, though…plenty of nines and tens, but nine and a half…not so much…”  
“That’s quite a coincidence…” the detective declared.  
Alex furrowed her brow.  
“I wear the same size…shoes, that is…” Olivia winked.  
Alex only nodded, returning the beautiful detective’s sentiment.  
“I’m headed to the vending machines…” Munch was now in front of them, looking over his lenses at the ladies. “Can I get you your usual pretzels, Detective?”  
Olivia shook her head, the detective laughing. “No, thank you…I’ll wait for lunch…thanks, though…oh…have you met our new ADA?”  
“I’ve already had the extreme pleasure…” John Munch smirked over his lenses. “I’ll be back…” He turned and headed down the hallway.  
Camera clicking was heard now—a succession of about four clicks. Alex turned to find a stocky man in brown corduroy pants, a brown plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, Nikon camera on a strap around his neck.  
“Oh, that’s Art Goldstein with the Metro New York Paper. He’s doing a piece on SVU.” She looked at Art. “Right, Artie?”  
He snapped a few more of Alex and then of Olivia. “Absolutely. Can I get one of you together?”  
Alex looked at the detective who was smiling.  
“Sure.” Olivia stood now and joined Alex in leaning against her desk. She looked at Alex. “Should we both cross our arms and look really serious?” Olivia continued to look at her, smiling.  
“Perfect…” Art offered.  
The two ladies peeled their eyes from the other and looked at the camera, posing with their arms folded, faces serious.  
“One, two, three…”  
The flash went off and the photo was taken, “Nice one…” Art then moved away and onto other officers and detectives.  
Alex looked back at Olivia who was still next to her, leaning, quite close. The blonde could feel her body heat radiating next to her, their hips almost touching.  
“Detective Benson?” a meek voice questioned.  
Alex watched as a petite woman advanced toward them now, slowly, clutching the purse on her shoulder.  
“Mrs. Heath. Thank you for coming in…” the detective’s voice was soothing, calm, comforting.  
Alex took a slight step back now, watching as the brunette welcomed the woman.  
“Come, have a seat…”  
They caught eyes again and Olivia smiled. Alex only nodded and backed further away. She lifted her briefcase from the floor and slung it over her shoulder, the detective sitting as Mrs. Heath did.  
Detective Benson looked at her briefly once more, “It was nice meeting you, Counselor…”  
Alex nodded again, smiling, and then turned on her heel, heading toward the elevators of the squad room, her grin widening with each step she took.


	2. More Cabenson!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Find me at FanFiction under the same username agapeandzoe. My stories are Cabenson so if you love them like I do, check them out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at FanFiction under the same username agapeandzoe. My stories are Cabenson so if you love them like I do, check them out!

Find me at FanFiction under the same username agapeandzoe. My stories are Cabenson so if you love them like I do, check them out!


End file.
